


Confirmation In Triplicate

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gwen takes three pregnancy test to be sure.</p><p>Prompt: prompt 7 family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confirmation In Triplicate

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title: Confirmation In Triplicate**  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Summary:** Gwen takes three pregnancy test to be sure.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 352  
 **Amnesty Post Prompt:** Prompt 7 family  
 **Author's Notes:** Modern Camelot Please check the list on AO3 to see where it goes.  
  


**Confirmation In Triplicate**

Gwen sat on the floor of the bathroom and looked at the three pregnancy tests in front of her. They all said the same thing. She was pregnant. She wasn’t sure how to feel about it. They had always wanted children but she thought that they would wait at least another year.

There was a knock at the door.

“Guinevere, are you all right?” Arthur said from the other side of the door.

“Yes I’m fine I’ll be right out.” Gwen gathered the tests and shoved them into the waste bin then pulled the bag out and opened the door. She hoped that she could make it to the trash bin in the kitchen without being caught.

She walked into the kitchen and Arthur was making tea. “Want a cup?”

“Yeah, I’m going to take the trash out be right back.” Gwen said as she put the bag from the bathroom in the kitchen bag and headed out the door.

“Guinevere, I’ll take it out later.” Arthur called out after her.

“I’ve got it.” Gwen said as she kept going.

Arthur shrugged and pulled the biscuits out of the cupboard.

Gwen shoved the bag in the rubbish bin in the back of the building. She stood there and took a deep breath. She knew she should tell him but she just needed to process it first. She was pregnant. Their life was going to change.

They were having dinner with Merlin and Morgana  on Friday night. She would tell them all at dinner after she went to the clinic for another test.

With that decision made Gwen walked back in the flat. She smiled as she took the cup of tea from Arthur. She hoped their child would have his smile. She looked at him.

“Something wrong?” Arthur asked her. He thought she was looking at him strangely.    

“Not a thing. Did you eat all the biscuits?” Gwen said as she took a sip of tea.

Arthur looked confused as he handed her the packet of biscuits.

“Thanks.” Gwen sat down on the sofa with the biscuits and smiled about her secret.


End file.
